Home By 11
by darksadlonelyknight
Summary: Reviews are always appreciated!


**HOME BY 11**

"ST- I'm sorry! I didn't notice how much time had passed…" the doll-like woman sighed. This was usual Sweet Tooth, of course. If everything did not go his way- you'd hear about it.

"When I say be home by 11, damn it Candy, be home by 11! You never listen to me do you?" He screamed back at her. How had Candy been so inconsiderate? She knew their plan was to go into affect the following night. He had been pacing the hall for hours waiting for her, yet here she is sneaking in at 2. "You know we drop the Warhead into the water supply tonight! I needed you here with me to make the final plans, but no. You decided to be selfish and go out until God-knows-when!"

"Me? Being selfish? How am I being selfish?" She gathered up the courage to shout back. There's no stopping now. "I gave up my life for you! Friends, family, everything! And to do what? Follow you. Support you. Be with you. I could very well pack up and go home and leave you here to fend for yourself. It's not like you need me anyway!"

Sweet Tooth was caught off guard. She's considering leaving? He never even fathomed that. They have been together for so long; he assumed they would be together forever. "Sugar Baby, of course I need you! When did it seem like I didn't need you?" He attempted to touch her arm, but she jerked it away before he had the chance.

"Seriously? How about every time one of your plans has worked. Plans that I helped you make. Suddenly, Candy doesn't even exist and Sweet Tooth, the conniving candy man, gets all of the credit! I am sick of it, ST! And I am not alone when I say that…" She knew as soon as she said the last part, she'd regret it.

"…What do you mean you're not alone when you say that?"

Yep, she regrets it.

He grabbed her arms and locked them to her side. "Candy- what do you mean? Tell me right now. C'mon."

Silent tears started falling down her face. Whether they were tears of regret, fear, or just plain sadness at the situation; she didn't know. They were probably a mixture of them all. "All of the Rouges- no, all the villains in general- agree with me. You befriend anybody you have to and as soon as you get what you want, you drop them and take all of the benefits! Face it, ST, you've always been alone and you always will be!"

Candy didn't even know what emotion to feel or what thought to think as she felt herself being forced against a wall.

"Listen to ME you ungrateful bitch." He started. Each time he emphasized a word, he shoved her against the wall again and again with a steel-like grip. "I am NOT alone. I have plenty of friends. At least I didn't change myself for this. Who are you? A pa-THE-tic little girl willing to do WHATEVER to make everyone around her happy. Then WHY am I NOT happy? Huh? HUH? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" He screamed in her face.

She just stared at him, unable to process what was unfolding. When she continued to remain silent, Sweet Tooth just became more enraged. His adrenaline got the better of him and next thing he knew, he slapped Candy right across the face. But, he didn't stop with just one. Repeatedly he hit her, taking out any and all anger, rage, stress, and anxiousness he had on his fragile girlfriend.

All Candy could do was cry. Take the repeated slaps and punches, and cry. Cry for everything they used to have and how they can never have that again. Cry for the charming young man she fell in love with who has slowly turned into a monster over the years. At first, it was the silent treatment. Then the occasional insult. It had never been this bad though. Well, until now.

She was brought back to reality when he started talking again. "The reason I am unhappy is because I am dating a selfish whore who doesn't understand the meaning of being home by 11. An ungrateful slut who doesn't know how to live her own life. Ha- and you think I'M alone." He ended with an evil cackle. With that final note, he threw on the floor and walked away, leaving her in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He had almost left the room when the realization of what he had actually done set in on him. He slowly turned around to see what he had actually done, and as soon as he could see he immediately regretted ever turning around.

Never had he seen such broken beauty. Her usual beautiful two toned hair was in a snarled mess on top of her head. Her bouncy little tutu was ripped and tore in multiple places. Then there was her face- oh God, her beautiful, angelic face. Now it was covered in bruises and cuts and was drenched in blood. How could he have done this to a woman so beautiful? To a woman he loved with all of his heart.

"Candy- I am so …" he couldn't even finish. He didn't know where to start or even what to say. "…Please tell me you're okay."

Once he said it, he couldn't stop. He ran over to her side and wrapped her in his arms. "Oh God, sweetie, please tell me you're okay. I am so sorry, are you okay? Please say you're okay!"

She wanted to fight back so much, but she was so weak. She couldn't exert enough energy. Even when she could make out the tears pouring down his face, she just couldn't find enough energy to feel any emotion.

He attempted to kiss every bruise on her face, every scrape, everything. He thought that his kisses would magically make everything okay. "Sugar Baby… I love you so much. You're my everything, and I am so sorry I ever did this to you. You are so beautiful and wonderful; I am never going to let you go…" He thought to himself and chuckled. "I guess next time you'll try and be home by 11."

And with that statement, Candy knew this wasn't going to be the last time this happened. She also knew that she wasn't going to be able to get away from him anytime soon.


End file.
